Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of data delivery across a network and in particular to a method of preserving packet ordering in multi-path networks and a multi-path network implementing the method. The method and multi-path network are suitable for use in, but not limited to, multi-processor networks such as storage networks, data centres and high performance computing. In particular, the present invention is suited for use in bridges, switches, routers, hubs and similar devices including Ethernet devices adapted for the distribution of standard IEEE 802 data frames or data frames meeting future Ethernet standards.